wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 1, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The December 1, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 1, 2014 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Episode summary No.1 Contender's Tag Team Match Uso Craziness might be making a comeback yet. The former champions won the right to battle The Miz & Damien Mizdow by surviving a rare Tag Team Turmoil tournament to become No. 1 contenders to the twin titles, though the brief bracket was fraught with drama. A now Cosmic Key–less Gold & Stardust were upended by The New Day’s Big E & Kofi Kingston only moments into the contest, only to return and rob them of a win over the new tandem of Cesaro & Tyson Kidd. The Usos were next to enter the ring, and took advantage of their late entry to turn the tables against the two technicians, despite Kidd’s timely use of Natalya as a human shield. The final entrants, Adam Rose & The Bunny, squabbled so much that all The Usos had to do was stay in it long enough to pin one of them and claim the win. The biggest development, however, came after the match when The Miz offered to put Naomi in touch with a producer after seeing her music video. Awesome? Fandango vs Jack Swagger The new and improved Fandango’s spotless record continued another week, though he hardly has himself or Rosa Mendes to thank for it. Rather, the revamped fiend merely reaped the benefits of a backstage sneak attack on Zeb Colter, which caused Jack Swagger to forfeit his scheduled contest against Fandango. Unsurprisingly, Rusev claimed responsibility and came to the ring to crow with Lana over his sneak attack with a modified Pledge of Allegiance. Instead of a hand over his heart, though, The Super Athlete got a fist to the face from the former World Heavyweight Champion Swagger, who took vengeance on Rusev by administering such a beating it took a squad of WWE officials to pry Swagger loose. AJ Lee & Naomi vs The Bella Twins Looks like AJ Lee has at least one ally in the locker room, despite The Bella Twins’ insistence to the contrary. The WWE Universe took to the WWE App to select a partner for the former Divas Champion in her match against the “Total Divas” stars, and their selection — Naomi — proved to be clutch and then some for The Black Widow. Not only that, but Naomi’s timely neutralization of Brie Bella also left Divas Champion Nikki vulnerable to a Black Widow from AJ that forced a submission victory. Might a title rematch be on the horizon? Results * Tag Team Turmoil #1 Contender’s Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated Tyson Kidd & Cesaro (w/ Natalya), Stardust & Goldust, The Bunny & Adam Rose & A New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) ** A New Day defeated Stardust and Goldust ** Tyson Kidd & Cesaro defeated A New Day ** The Usos defeated Tyson Kidd & Cesaro ** The Usos defeated The Bunny & Adam Rose * Singles Match: Fandango (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Jack Swagger via Forfeit * Tag Team Match: AJ Lee & Naomi defeated The Bella Twins (Nikki Bella & Brie Bella) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes